Kyle and Diego Moments
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Little father and son shorts between Diego and Kyle. :D Hope you enjoy!
1. Playing Chase

Yeah, I originally posted this in deviantart but had the thought to post it here! ^^ I was really bored and found a bunch of Kyle and Diego shorts that were one year old when I had Ice Age with Kyle 2! So, I fixed it up and boom, I have it up posted and newly refreshed! :D I techniquely have a bunch of ideas that are Ice Age with Kyle ideas. It's A LOT! I have fifty documents collected in my computer, folders, and flashdrive. :3

Kyle © To me/Mad-Face Pro

Diego © Blue Sky Studios

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kyle and Diego Moments 1

"Okay… He's coming closer…and closer…" Kyle mutters, hidden behind shrubs as he evilly grins when his eyes finally spots the adult saber, Diego. His paw was holding on a vine as he stares at Diego; waiting for him to stand on the 'spot'.

Diego casually walks normally into the woods without knowing that Kyle is going to give him a splashing surprise. He tends to notice an arrow; pointing up, picking his head up and sees a small log filled with water. His hazel eyes widen by surprise as he yells; trying to escape from the falling water but failed. The water splashes the saber; all of his fur wet; soaked with heavy water. Diego was all damped and miserable as Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the saber's facial expression. The adult saber shook off the water from his fur, and then heard laughter.

"CRASH! EDDIE! You two are so dead!" Diego roared; his blood began to boil.

Then the possum brothers crawled off a tree. "It wasn't us!" Crash protested, glaring at Diego.

Surprisingly, the possum was telling the truth. The laughter continues as Diego was confused who could've done this prank on him. "If it wasn't you…then who…?" Diego questioned as the possums shrug then disappears in thin-air.

Diego follows the laughter; the volume began to increase as his investigation was going to its end. As he moves the branches from a bush, he spots Kyle trying to hold his laugh but it escapes from his mouth.

"Kyle?" Diego said, catch by surprise that Kyle did the prank, not the possums.

Just by saying his name made the young saber jump. Kyle kept a grin in his face and laughs, "Hey Diego, did you take a shower or something?" Diego looks at himself, still soaking wet from his stunt.

"So, it was you this whole time that you put that log filled with water and poured it on me," Diego said as Kyle laughs again; just by thinking of the hilarious scenario. "You're gonna apologize, you know that?"

"Oh really? Why would I want to do that?" Kyle chuckled with a devious answer.

"'Cause you have to," Diego replied eyeing Kyle with a grin.

"And if I don't?" Kyle asks, ready to take Diego's consequence.

Diego eyebrows Kyle and thought Kyle was going in there; he's taking it to the next level. "Then…I'm going to make apologize by force…" He said with a devious smile; a playful comment.

"Well, I will apologize, if you…catch me!" Kyle shouts in excitement and flees off running away from the adult saber.

Diego waited for a few seconds; giving Kyle a ten second head start as he grins and charges to catch him. Kyle tried his best to sprint as fast as he can.

In truth, Kyle is a modern human being but in a form of a saber-tooth tiger. His time traveling trips might've made him into a saber-tooth to adapt into the Ice Age. Of course, the herd, and especially Diego, knows that Kyle is a human being in the inside. They still accept him, and Kyle is one of the herd's favorite members, especially Diego's.

Kyle begins to pant as his exhaustion was kicking in and he has to slow down. But he knew he shouldn't give up so easily. Diego might be catching up and Kyle will be bate. His sensitive ears quivered as he turns his head as he saw Diego heading straight towards him. Kyle jumped in a nerve racking, yet, exciting way. Kyle knew he needs a plan to get rid of Diego from chasing him. He saw a vine dangling on a branch and he saw that just by swinging on the vine would lead him over a rock that was like a wall. Diego evilly grinned as he knew he's going to get Kyle but—without choice Kyle jumped on the vine; biting it as he swings over the rocky wall. With bad timing, Kyle's landing went horrible as he rolled a few times. He got up as he walked over the rocky wall and saw Diego with a frown; thinking of a way to get over the wall.

Kyle playfully smirks, "Try to catch me now, Diego!" And with that, Kyle skipped away and laughed that it's going to take some time for Diego to get over that wall.

Just for a few minutes, Kyle was relaxed and strolled to the woods. Everything seems clear for him. No Diego in sight, he thought. He continues to walk as he felt pinned down to the soft grassy ground and on top of him he saw Diego. Kyle couldn't believe Diego found a way to get over the rocky wall. Diego has some surprises under his paw.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Kyle," Diego playfully answers, with his large muscular paw holding on Kyle's chest.

Kyle tries to escape but with Diego's strength, it's impossible for him. Kyle knew he had to give up; which he hates but there is no other way. He sighs and looks at Diego, "Okay, okay. You win…"

"Okay then… What are you going to do?" Diego said with a devious smile; waiting for Kyle to finally apologize.

"I'm sorry for soaking you up with water…" Kyle apologizes dully but playfully.

"And…?" Diego continues.

"And I won't do it again…" Kyle apologizes.

"And who's the saber that you can't hide or run from?" Diego questions him as Kyle laughs.

"Heh heh… You, Mr. Saber," Kyle said as he chuckles at Diego's request.

"Okay, you're free to go," Diego simply answers as he removes his paw from Kyle.

Kyle gets up and shakes off the dust from his fur. Then the two both look at each other and laugh together. It was a fun day for both Kyle and Diego; Diego never had this fun in years except for the meltdown, and the dinosaur incident but overall it was fun. Kyle notices the sun was setting and sat; watching the sun fall from the earth as the sky grew red and dark. It gave Kyle in awe, it was one of the most beautiful sunsets he ever seen.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Diego asked the young saber.

Kyle nodded. "You bet! It's one of the most beautiful sunsets ever!"

Diego made a "heh" as there was more sunsets than this one, "I've seen better."

"Oh really?" Kyle answered with an eyebrow.

"Totally, you'll be more surprised," Diego winked, Kyle loves surprises. He smiled at the boy, he loved his company; he enjoys talking to him and even more of a friend to him than Manny, surprisingly. Then, Diego just laughs; thinking about their chase and enjoying their good time together.

"What's so funny?" Kyle questioned, curious what the saber was laughing about.

"When we chased around each other, you ran pretty slowly—I had to go easy on you," Diego chuckled.

Kyle scoffed. "Hey! For your info, it's pretty hard to run on four and I'm barely getting the hang of it."

"Don't worry about it. In a few weeks, you'll run like a saber would normally do. You're just a rookie," Diego complimented.

"Thanks…I guess," Kyle said, taking the compliment as he looks at the dark night sky. "Don't you think we should head back to the herd, I mean wouldn't they get worried about us gone?"

Diego shook his head and smiled. "Nah… They wouldn't be too worried, anyways; the herd is about two miles away from us since we had our chase together. So, I guess we are spending here."

Kyle nodded; accepting of spending his night here. Kyle made his sleeping position; his stomach flat on the ground and his paws were like his pillow; laying his chin on them. However, he felt Diego's presence close to him which Diego slept beside him.

"You don't mind, do you?" Diego asks.

Kyle smiles. "No, of course not."

Diego grins as he sleeps close to the young saber. Kyle smiles, he slowly gets closer to Diego; his face touching the side of his chest; cuddled close to him. Diego couldn't help but smile as he wraps a paw around the young saber. The two both smile as they wish that this night would last long…

* * *

Well, that's the end of this short story. I'm thinking of doing more but that has to wait because of two stories I'm currently working on are Ice Age with Kyle 3: LM and True Love with Kyle.


	2. Me, Ticklish?

Me, Ticklish? 

It was the same day as usual, yes, the kid saber sleeping in as always. Kyle, the personality of laziness, yet heroic. How can that be?

Kyle snoozes in the herd's cave, sleeping almost half through the morning. He sleeps comfortably; with his chin lying on his paws and his belly softly touching the ground. He is there undisturbed, well, in a few occasions. Crash and Eddie tiptoe slowly towards the sleeping kid saber as they giggle deviously. Crash carefully pulls Kyle's paw and puts shaving cream into it. Eddie gets closer to Kyle as he pulls out a feather and strokes it on Kyle's face. The kid saber groans a little bit as he scratches his face covering himself with the shaving cream.

Crash and Eddie laughs as they high-five each other. "Score!"

They quickly leave out of the cave in order to have the opportunity to escape. With this feeling on irritation on his face, Kyle wakes up to find shaving cream on his face. He roars in anger, frustrated with Crash and Eddie's pranks. "CRASH! EDDIE!"

Kyle stomps out of the cave with shaving cream on his face. He passes by Manny and Ellie which bring concern to them. "Hey, what's going on?" Manny said, stopping the kid saber.

Kyle turns his head towards the two mammoths. Once they see the messy cream around his face, Ellie tries to hold her laugh and Manny lets a chuckle. Kyle raises an eyebrow at them, seeming to be not amused with their reaction. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but that's a little funny," Manny said, giggling while commenting.

"Aww, honey, he's just joking," Ellie said, trying to calm Kyle down.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to wash off," Kyle said, walking away, heading to a river.

Kyle heads to the river that is near the herd's home. He can see the rushing river with the clean fresh water passing by. He stands next to the river and cups his paws and starts splashing his face with water. Removing the cream is difficult for Kyle. The cream sticks to the fur and he's used to washing just his face with his human form. Couple of rinses and scrubs, Kyle finally washes off and was glad to have the cream removed from his face. He decides to head back until a certain saber surprised the boy.

"Hey, Kyle"

Kyle turns to the direction of the familiar voice, only to see Diego smiling at him. "Oh, hey, Diego"

Before he can reply back, Diego notices a white stain on the kid saber's ear. "You got a little…" He points to his ear as Kyle looks at his ear and feels a small amount of the shaving cream that was left over.

"Grrr, I thought I washed that off," Kyle said, removing the cream off his ear.

"What happen?" Diego asks.

"Crash and Eddie as always…" Kyle replies, removing the cream one more until he didn't feel anything of it.

"Ah, I see," Diego nods. "So, how did they get you?"

"Well, you know how much I like to sleep in, so, they kinda got me off guard when I was asleep and I guess they put cream on my paw and tickled me with some feather or something and that's how…well, you know the rest," Kyle explains.

Diego chuckles, "Clever little rascals, huh?"

"Seriously, I just want to find a way to get them back, but what?" Kyle said.

"You should try to wake up early for once," Diego said. "Someday you should come with me when I go hunting"

Kyle shakes his head in disagreement. "No, thank you. Raw meat ain't my thing"

"Oh, kids like you nowadays are just getting lazy and lazy every day," Diego jokes.

Kyle raises an eyebrow. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"I mean look at you," Diego points his paw to Kyle as the kid saber looks at himself. "You're supposed to look like a saber, and yet, you don't act like one and like to sleep until noon. It just shows how the younger offspring are just getting lazy"

"Heh, I'm going to take that as a compliment," Kyle replies.

"And I'm still going to get you back what you did to me last week," Diego said in a devious tone.

Kyle laughs. "When I poured water on you? That was funny!"

"It was not funny! I almost had a heart attack!" Diego protests.

Kyle chuckles. "It's not like you're afraid of water, kitty-cat"

"Oh, ho, ho, so you're really going there, aren't you?" Diego grins deviously.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?!" Kyle playfully answers.

"'Cause this saber is gonna hunt you down!" Diego does a predatory stance. "So, I think you should run right now before I get you"

"Catch me if you can!" Kyle shouts back, starting to play a 'chase' game with Diego.

Kyle backs away from the adult saber, and then runs into the woods laughing. Diego gives Kyle a ten second head start and soon chases after the orange cub. Kyle quickly dashes into the woods laughing at the same time. He looks back to check back if Diego was chasing him. He stops and waits for a moment confused; wondering why Diego wasn't chasing him. But then, he hears heavy fast footsteps. The pupils in Kyle's brown eyes shrink as he sees Diego coming after him. Diego pounces on the kid saber as Kyle jumps in surprise. Therefore, Kyle is pinned to the ground with Diego on top, smirking at him.

"You were saying, little one?"

"Déjà vu," Kyle comments, remembering the time when Diego chased him a week ago.

Diego grins deviously. He tickles Kyle at the side of his chest as Kyle giggles of the feeling. "Diego, stop it! I'm ticklish!"

This made Diego smile as he found a way to get Kyle back. "Oh are you?"

"No! Diego, don't!" Kyle begs, but he is too late as Diego begins to tickle Kyle playfully.

Kyle laughs hysterically, couldn't help himself but lets out his laugh of the tickling feeling. Diego chuckles; continuing to tickle his little companion. Kyle tries to escape from the adult saber, but Diego pins him down and tickles Kyle under his arm.

"No, not there!" Kyle cries as he continues laughing.

"Say please then," Diego said.

Kyle continues laughing. "No! *laughs* I'm not going to- *laughs* give in!"

"Suit yourself," Diego simply said, tickling his belly.

Just a couple of moments, Kyle is starting to get enough of the tickling as the feeling was beginning to feel bothersome and hurtful. He begins to feel a little sweaty from his brown spiky mane. Kyle couldn't take it anymore. The fun tickling feeling is fading away and now starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Diego, *laughs* please stop!" Kyle laughs by the tickling but lets out a moan in pain.

After hearing his groaning, Diego immediately stops and looks at Kyle in concern. "You okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that after being tickled for awhile, it starts to hurt…" Kyle explains.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Diego apologizes, playfully messes with Kyle's hair.

"Well, it's not like you're ticklish or something…"

"Me, ticklish? No, I'm not!"

"Oh, really?" Kyle raises an eyebrow, smiling deviously.

"Kyle, don't even think about it!" Diego said backing away from the orange cub.

Kyle lunges at Diego, pinning the older saber down and starts to tickle him at the sides of his stomach. Diego tries to hold his laughter from Kyle's tickling, but it is too much for him to hold and lets it out.

"How does it feel, Diego?!" Kyle asks, grinning evilly.

Diego continues laughing as he couldn't speak without losing his breath, but manages to answer. "S-Stop, please!"

"Mmm…nope!" Kyle smiles, continuing to tickle Diego.

Diego begs. "Kyle, p-please!"

The tone coming from Diego is surprising to Kyle. Did Diego just beg him to stop? Kyle grins sneakily. "What? Is Diego begging me?"

"*laughs* S-Stop it!"

"I will, but in one condition," Kyle grins cleverly. "You have to say that I'm the best saber and that I'm better than you"

"And if I don't?" Diego questions him.

"Then I won't stop!"

"Nooooo! *laughs*"

"How do you like me now, Diego?!" Kyle said, tickling Diego as the adult saber is also getting enough with it.

Diego uses his strength he had left in him and pins Kyle as they roll down the hill and were laughing together. Then, they lie on the grassy ground floor laughing with each other; having a good time. Kyle smiles as he looks at the sky, sighing happily by the view.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Kyle asks the saber next to him.

Diego nods, lying next to small orange cub. "Yes, it was"

"I never knew you were ticklish," Kyle said. "I guess we do have something in common"

"Ha, ha, ha, you can go ahead and laugh," Diego said sarcastically. "I still got my pride, you know"

"I don't understand. Why be so prideful? You can have pride and still have fun in your life" Kyle said, questioning the saber.

Diego sighs silently. Kyle is actually right for one thing. He can still be prideful and still have fun in his life. He hears Kyle also sighing, getting a bit concerned. "I just wonder how I will get back at Crash and Eddie," Kyle said.

Then, Diego thinks of something clever that both he and Kyle will like to get revenge on Crash and Eddie. "I think I figure something out," he said.

"What?" Kyle asks confused.

"C'mere," Diego said as Kyle got closer to him and whispers his idea in Kyle's ear.

_Moments Later…_

"Uhhh…. Help!" Crash moans in aid, strapped upside down with his brother tied with him.

"Somebody help us! I need to use the restroom so bad!" Eddie cries for help, crossing his legs.

Then, tied upside down by a fish hook with a fishing rod curved to an ice opening with piranhas jumping out of the water, trying to bite the two scared possums. The possums yelp in fear, ducking from the hungry piranhas. And at the side of the fishing rod, Diego and Kyle high-five in victory, then walked away together.

"Diego? Kyle? Can you guys untie us?" Eddie calls them, but the two sabers ignored him.

"Please don't leave us here! HELLLLP!" Crash shouts for help.

The two sabers leave on a following pathway towards the sun. Kyle rests his head on the adult saber's shoulder as Diego gives the slightest nuzzle to the orange cub. They head south where the saber wanted to show Kyle to exciting places that Kyle enjoys going. The two follow the sun as it leads them to a relationship that with grow for both of them.

* * *

D'awww… Finally, a second story about those two. ^^ Sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I barely got the chance to finish this and now I need to complete chapter 15 for Ice Age with Kyle 3. So, please be patient guys. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


End file.
